


Young And Beautiful

by LizWinchester



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 旧文搬运。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 3





	Young And Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。

莱格拉斯最终得以和阿拉贡在一起，甜蜜到悲伤。  
他承认他不是善于给自己安全感，先是父亲无微不至的照顾，后是阿拉贡日夜的陪伴，身边总是有人，可以给他温暖的怀抱，在他身边轻声叨念：我还在这里，还爱着你。  
白城有华丽高大的王宫风华不减密林，他却除了自己的夫君谁都不敢相信，他们都是人类，没有精灵，而且阿拉贡也有一天会离他人去。  
无论多累，破晓那刻他都会突然惊醒，匆忙地寻找阿拉贡依然还在的证据，那是他今生今世爱过的证据。

  
而更令他悲哀的是，阿拉贡也在想这个问题。那天晚上，他把莱格拉斯抱在怀里，轻轻地把抚着他的头发，“不知道我们还有几年可以在一起。”他摇了摇头。、  
莱格拉斯浑身一颤，继而他发现阿拉贡的眼睛有些湿润。  
他侧过头去，将头靠在阿拉贡的肩膀上，“不要这样说。”  
“如果我渐渐老去，不再高大，不再有力，也许有天我甚至无法保护你，你会不会后悔，你选择和我在一起；会不会惊叹，我竟那么快老去；会不会怨恨，是不是我毁了你一生。”这就是阿拉贡，他总是早就想到了结局，他的目光永远那般犀利，锐利如鹰，尖锐得让莱格拉斯觉得很疼。  
他轻轻地抚上阿拉贡的脸，“不会的，亲爱的。”莱格拉斯柔柔地说：“不会的，我从未后悔我爱你，也许你真的会死，但我对你的爱永不改变。即使有一天，你发觉自己老去，但我会依然在你身边，陪着你，就像在护戒远征队，你陪着我一样。”  
阿拉贡笑了笑，轻轻地揽住了莱格拉斯，在他身边说道：“我也爱你。”

那天夜里莱格拉斯睡得出奇得好，阿拉贡紧紧地拥护着他，在他身边一遍又一遍地念着：“我在这里，我在这里，我在这里......”  
莱格拉斯就这样坠入梦乡了，依然想着阿拉贡还在他身边，他梦见了他的母亲，千年前就从中土大陆西渡的幽暗密林的王后。就意料之中，她正是那般的年轻美貌。“母亲，”莱格拉斯恭敬地称呼她。“我的孩子，”她只是点点头，极为冷淡地笑一笑，“知道你又有了不可解的难题，我特来见你一面。”  
莱格拉斯的脸上悄悄爬起红晕，“是，我爱上了一个人类，但我不知怎样才能将他留在身旁。”王后只是摇了摇头，“不，你不能留住她，我的孩子。人类原就是非常奇特的种族，他们也许没有永恒的生命，但他们却拥有比精灵热烈许多的情感，也许你真的没有你想象的那么依赖他。”“可是母后......”莱格拉斯正欲插嘴。  
“和有情人，做快乐事，别问是缘是劫。”王后微微一笑，“我的孩子，我只愿你能得幸福。”她说着飘然离去。

莱格拉斯醒的时候，阿拉贡依然紧紧地拥着他。他棕色的卷发和他的金发缠绕在一起，拖得很长很长。他伸出手轻轻地抚上阿拉贡的脸，那是与他极为不同的，饱含沧桑的面颊。莱格拉斯轻轻地吻了上去，用唇感受到阿拉贡的样子。“早安，我的国王。”他细声地用宠溺般的语气在阿拉贡的耳边落下话语，然后起身披衣离去。  
他重新穿上了大步的风衣，在偌大的王宫里穿梭。天还早，没有遇到任何人。莱格拉斯穿过王宫里迷宫般的暗道，来到一处石门前。他将带着汉白玉戒指的右手放在石门边的岩石上，朗声念道：“阿拉霍洞开。”  
后退一步，石门隆隆地向两侧打开，他踏入了密门。  
门内只有一个石盆，石盆中有银蓝色的气体在缓缓流动。莱格拉斯将戒指取下放在手中，说道；“出来吧，莫修，我要和你做一笔交易。”  
石盆里的气体迅速凝聚成一张狰狞的脸。他的左颊竟是空空落落。“一个精灵？你为什么要召唤我？”他挑眉，戏谑般问道。  
莱格拉斯有些不耐烦，“既然我召唤你，我就会和你做一笔交易。”“哦？你是第一个有求于魔鬼的精灵，莱格拉斯*绿叶，瑟兰迪尔之子，欧洛费南之孙。”莫修狞笑道。  
“以莱格拉斯*绿叶永恒的生命做条件，让莱格拉斯和阿拉贡，阿拉松之子在他们最好的年华里死去。”莱格拉斯斟酌着说出了自己的要求。  
“最好的年华，呵，让我想想，听起来像是不错。”莫修冷笑道。  
“你答应吗？”莱格拉斯问道。“你们还有三十六年。”莫修悠悠地说着，渐渐远去，石盆里的人脸消散，只剩下银蓝色的气体在盆中微微荡漾。  
莱格拉斯用手扶着石盆站了一会，他的呼吸有些急促，他可以感受到自己作为精灵的生命在一点点流逝。他和阿拉贡还有三十六年的时间活在尘世，而后他会和阿拉贡一起投入死神的拥抱。这个想法让他渐渐高兴起来，心里像是有一只气球在膨胀，重新赋予他生机，他戴好了戒指，回到王的寝殿，而阿拉贡丝毫未曾察觉。  
莱格拉斯再次将回到阿拉贡的怀抱，他头贴在阿拉贡的胸口上，感受那坚实的胸膛深处透过丝绸传来的坚实的心跳声。他知道有一天，他的心跳会和阿拉贡一起终止。  
和有情人，做快乐事，别问是缘是劫。也许莱格拉斯真的太脆弱了，他不想见到阿拉贡老去，而最终他只身在这白城里孤独无依。所以他自私地选择了和阿拉贡一起走向万劫不复。

而阿拉贡对此一无所知。

这三十年来莱格拉斯可以感受到自己一=以前所未有的速度衰老。他开始害怕与精灵吗们相处，怕他们会一针见血地指出自己的异样。莫修吞噬了他永生的能力，同样的，他试阿拉贡依然强壮，并未显出一个上百岁国王的沧桑,他们依然在一起骑马射箭，在白城熙攘的人群中穿梭，就像这几十年来从未改变。  
离三十六年的期限越来越近，莱格拉斯逐渐不安起来，他希望他和阿拉贡的最后几年，也许能更加精彩。于是他在一个夜晚，将三十多年前的真相向阿拉贡坦白。  
“莫修给了你不曾衰老的能力，作为报偿，我们会在三年后一起死去。”莱格拉斯轻描淡写地说道，就像是决定参加护戒远征那次般从容不迫。  
阿拉贡有一瞬的迟钝，然后他不可置信般地，摇了摇头，问莱格拉斯：“你，为我放开了精灵的永生，并决定和我一起死？”莱格拉斯将脑袋搁在阿拉贡的肩膀上，用手臂环住了他：“对不起，对不起，我没有你想象的那么坚强，我怕我受不了你留下我一个人。我......”感受到阿拉贡的身体已经彻底僵硬，莱格拉斯不知道说什么才好，知识一遍遍地念着：“对不起对不起对不起......”  
阿拉贡突然用手锢住莱格拉斯的肩膀，逼莱格拉斯放开他，抬起头来。阿拉贡伸出颤抖的手，抚上莱格拉斯的脸，抚过他俊秀的眉，抚过他棱角分明的脸颊，抚过他的唇。忽得，他一把拉过莱格拉斯，狠狠地吻了上去。  
直到阿拉贡和莱格拉斯都泣不成声。

  
三个月后，阿拉贡和莱格拉斯踏上了一场没有终点的旅行。伊力萨王将他的王国托付给洛悍国的国母伊欧雯乎，引起刚铎的一场暴动，但被伊力萨王的铁血手腕镇压。  
“刚铎就交给你了。”大殿内，阿拉贡将象征 的权杖交给伊欧雯，这个当年胜敌戒灵，如今雄踞政坛的女子。她似是悲哀地摇了摇头：“阿拉贡，我这一生都在试着懂你，现在我明白了，是你不愿意，是你不愿意被我看懂。”  
阿拉贡低下头，沉默不语，“我这一生亏欠了太多人，伊欧雯，站在你眼前的不过是一个永远有负于你的人，替我守好刚铎，我将不胜感激。”  
若是耳聪目明的人，可以看到某个秋日的清晨，从王宫里驶出两匹快马，两个身着兜帽的人绝尘而去。那是阿拉贡与莱格拉斯在世人心中最后明确的影像。  
随后就不断有传闻在中土大陆的各个角落响起。有人说他们回到了幽暗密林，再次见到了依然在那里生活的西尔凡精灵，也有人看见早已荒废的最后之家中又有了些许生机。霍比在某天傍晚忽然大乱，那些半身人开始疯了般地大排宴会，许多年不曾如此欢乐。  
阿拉贡和莱格拉斯就此浪迹天涯.他们放肆地大笑，时而在某座山脉深处停留数月骑马，比箭，打赌，疯狂地做爱。莱格拉斯不再花上许久去编制他的小辫子，而是任由它们披散在肩头。有时，他会拾来许多树枝，为阿拉贡编织一个花冠；有时，他们则一起手牵手在树林里随意行走。  
他们从未如此自由、快乐地相爱，莱格拉斯暗自想着这大概就是他们最好的自由。

阿拉贡已经很虚弱了。莱格拉斯爬过去，将头靠在他的胸口，听他的厚实的胸膛传来砰砰的心跳。  
“莱格拉斯，”阿拉贡唤道。“我在。”莱格拉斯答道。  
“你可以选择西渡，你为什么要选择和我一起死？”  
“因为爱过，就是一生一世。”  
他和阿拉贡一起阖上了眼睛。


End file.
